My Big Sister, Naruko
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Commissioned Work: Sometimes growing up without a girl in one's life can be bad luck, and then sometimes all it means is there is a big bundle of good luck on the way. Eighteen years without a lady in his life has been a long time for Konohamaru, but thankfully his big sister, Naruko has a little idea to help him get going already. Naruko centered AU fic commissioned by a buddy.


**A/N: Hello again, everyone! This is a much sooner posting than I had originally planned on, but since I have three fics ready to post (as listed on my profile) I figured it wouldn't hurt to put another one out there. This is another commission, so again my usual type of disclaimer. This is a fanfic that I have been asked to write by someone else. The details and outline were planned out together and then I wrote it to their specifications. As a commission the ideas and themes are not necessarily my usual style or my favorites, you all should know my favorites by now, haha! So please keep that in mind when reading, this is a commission, and one I think did turn out pretty darn well if I say so myself! Been a long time since I wrote a Naruto fic, but here it is, an alternate universe where Naruko is the big sister to eighteen year old Konohamaru, please enjoy!**

 **Konoho, Alternate Universe:**

"So you know my little brother, Konohamaru?..." Naruko smiled as she asked her friend that pivotal question, an idea that she'd had ever since her younger brother hit the ripe age of eighteen a couple of months ago. The girl's purple haired friend turning to look at her, the pair had been enjoying the afternoon of this quiet day chatting on a park bench, their minds at long last free from the classes of the day. Seeing the purplenette nod slightly, the blonde went on, "...Well...I've been thinking about him a lot...and...I think I want to help him, Hinata..."

One dark eyebrow rising up over one of her clear moon like eyes, the other girl wasn't exactly sure what her friend was talking about, or even if she _wanted_ to know what she was talking about for that matter. "What do you mean, _help him_ , Naruko?..." She continued to stare at the cheery blonde, her best friend's light blue eyes squeezed shut while she smiled, "...Help him with what?..." Waiting for the girl to explain, the purplenette couldn't help moving her eyes up and down the girl she'd known for years now. Hinata wasn't into girls, especially not her best friend, but even she had to admit that Naruko was beautiful…

With her long rivers of silky golden blonde hair that was tied up into two extended pigtails, there was no missing the starry eyed fox when she made her way across town. The girl was just plain sexy, simple as that, not that she really ever put any effort into attracting guys, it was just how she was. In fact, ever since she developed the blonde haired babe had been known as 'Konoha's walking wet dream' by the city's male residents, for a variety of reasons. Naruko didn't just have some of the most beautiful looks around, with her shining blonde hair and clear creamy skin...she had what had to have been one of the hottest bodies since Tsunade hit her senior year.

Having just gotten out of classes to hang out with her friend, Naruko was still clad in her usual college school girl outfit consisting of what could easily have been called an orange plaited skirt and a white shirt...but to just say that would be just calling Jiraiya an 'admirer of women'. No, violet eyes running down her friend's pale neck, even the gaze of a straight girl was instantly drawn to the truly impressive set of breasts bubbling out of the front of the blonde's white school shirt. With the top three buttons undone, what seemed like a waterfall of cleavage was showing out of the front of Naruko's shirt, that wonderful curve of bouncy boob flesh as unavoidable to stare at as the sun.

Most guys knew about Naruko Uzamaki's famous melons more than they did about stealth, those wonderful globes overfilling her school shirt beyond her ability to button up those last few buttons without risking busting her shirt wide open. Not to mention just how much those things bounced around when she moved...so much as a single step would cause the blonde's boobies to jiggle around like crazy if she wasn't wearing a bra...as usual. That of course only meaning one thing to all the many boys who desired her, not only were Naruko's huge perky breasts a mouth watering F cup...but they were also... _natural._

Following the buttons straining to hold her well-endowed friend's shirt closed further down, Hinata almost felt compelled to tell her friend to tug her skirt down a bit more. The thin sections of orange splayed across her curvy thighs, even from sitting next to her the purplenette feared she might accidentally see up it, it was so short! Not only that, but the way the blonde had her long white socks pulled nearly up to her knees, combined with her skirt made it seem like her silky smooth legs were going on forever! As if it wasn't bad enough having half a Tsunade's worth of cleavage popping out of her shirt, did she really have to accentuate her beautiful legs so much?

Ending her brief, but still dream worthy for any guy close inspection of her friend's clothes, Hinata looked up just as Naruko opened her eyes to look at her, still happy, but a little more apprehensive now. "...Well...you know how most boys try to get a girl the second they can?..." Brushing some blonde strands of silk out of her eyes, she went on, the wind blowing past them, "...Konohamaru's been eighteen for a while now and he still hasn't gotten a girlfriend..." Her light blue eyes watching her friend listening to her, she took a deep breath, those two full breasts rising up before bouncing back down again as she exhaled, a sight no man would hate to miss. "...I was thinking...maybe...I could give him a few tips...you know...since I'm his big sis and all?..."

The entry of the word 'big' causing Hinata's eyes to quickly drop down to the blonde's huge breasts before shooting back up again, a small blush crossed her cheeks as she bit her lip, the girl looking away for a moment before replying. "...Wait...you...you don't mean tips like... _kissing_ do you?..." The purple haired girl asked, now quite a bit more alarmed than before since she was starting to hear what she had in mind. "...Naruko...We both want him to find someone...but...you have a boyfriend..." Bringing one hand up to cup her mouth right after she said it, Hinata gave a quick glance right then left, making sure they truly were alone if _this_ was to be the topic of conversation, "...Wouldn't that be...well...cheating?..."

Listening to her friend cringe at her idea, Naruko had to blush a little herself, a thin layer of pink spreading across her face, after all, the other girl was right...kinda. "...I know that, Hinata..." she looked down a little as she said it, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about it, "...But we've kissed already...even if it was only a couple pecks...What's wrong with just teaching him to kiss?..." Putting her hands down on the bench between her legs, the action cause her large globes to bubble up as they were sandwiched between her thin arms. Turning to look at her friend with renewed confidence, she cocked a proud smile. "...Besides...I am twenty three...even if I've only kissed a few times...I can still help him..."

Watching her best friend doing that, once more unintentionally putting her best features on more prominent display as she made her case, Hinata could feel her skin growing redder. The girl letting out a deep sigh, she sat back against the hard wood of the bench a little more. "...A kiss is still a kiss though..." Her long, much longer than Naruko's, purple hair falling down her back as she turned her head to look at her, Hinata gave her friend a soft serious look, "...Would your boyfriend want you kissing another boy?...Let alone your little brother?..."

Light blue eyes watching, her ears listening intently to everything the other girl was saying, it was then that Naruko noticed the thin dusting of red spread across her cheeks. A wide, knowing smirk spreading across the blonde fox's lips as she gazed at her friend in her rather conservative gray turtleneck blouse and black short shorts. "Ohhhh...I get it...Hinata, do _you_ want to give Konohamaru some tips instead?..." Watching as her best friend let out a small squeak as she looked at her, the girl's cheeks turning a bright shade of red at that accusation, "...Not that I think he'd mind...after all you _are_ the only girl in town with even bigger breasts than mine!..." Pulling one finger up to scratch at her chin teasingly, Naruko ran her eyes down her friend's gray blouse to the truly huge set of knockers she knew were hidden beneath it, "...What did you say you were now?...A giant G cup since we went to get measured last?…

Her long hair frizzing a bit as she bolted upright, Hinata pumped her fists, turning to chastise her fellow girl for daring to mention her bra size in public. "Naruko!… Please don't say things like that..." The purplenette once more looking around to make sure no boys heard what had been spilled, the blonde just kept on smiling. "...You know I don't want guys staring at me?..." Even if she had never gotten a boyfriend either, Hinata was just as beautiful as a girl could be, even if she put as much real effort into concealing that fact as Naruko had a habit of forgetting to. If Naruko forgot to do up her last button then Hinata had her own buttoned, taped and covered by another shirt. It was no wonder most people outside of their friends thought Hinata wasn't half as endowed as she was. In public she really held them back by sports bras, but while on missions and with close friends...the old mesh tops she loved so much really...really showed just how big the bustiest jonin in grade school became.

Hinata's long purple hair went on for miles, longer than Naruko's blonde hair, and much more tamed as it went straight down her bare back. The blouse she had on was the usual gray one for her, though since the pair were hanging out together she had decided to wear a more comfortable one that exposed her back, the thin band of black wrapped around the upper part of her back proof that unlike Naruko she had her sweater puppies packed away. Speaking of sweater puppies, the blonde certainly wasn't joking when it came to Hinata's...womanly assets. Naruko grew her breasts pretty quick, those last four years of schooling where they really developed into the whoppers they were.

But as for her best friend...Hinata's had _always_ been big. Even as a younger girl they had started growing, the size of her chest expanding more and more as the years went by. The shy girl was always at least a whole cup size ahead of her friends like Naruko and Ino even when they reached their current size. Simply put, Hinata's melons were huge, the twin wobbly globes of G cup fat that only the other girls knew for sure were all natural would have likely landed her a boyfriend simply by opening her mouth had she shown them off more. That wasn't Hinata though, so while all the guys sat with hard ons staring at Naruko, the blonde would always just smirk at her best friend, knowing how crazy those boys would be if they knew just how stacked she truly was under her shirt that made her look three sizes smaller.

Letting the bra strap go, the rest of the purplenette's upper body was covered, the blouse falling all the way down to where it met her black short shorts. Really, if Hinata cared about concealing her body so much, probably wearing such clingy black shorts wasn't a good idea. The thin material hugged her round butt in all the right places while they stopped short mid-thigh, leaving like Naruko, the rest of her very pale legs to be open for admiring, at least until the eye met her long gray socks reaching up from her black open toe boots. Hell, boobs aside, those boots probably got her a few fantasies from the guys...and maybe a couple female friends too… Bringing that wide smirk of hers back up to her friend, Naruko grinned, "Why do you think boys are going to stare at you?… My little brother knows you have huge tits, but he doesn't care..."

Shooting a meek glare at the blonde sitting beside her, Hinata quickly crossed her arms over her chest, squeezing boob flesh out between them through her thick blouse. "...N...never mind...B...back to Konohamaru..." She paused, blushing some more at the thought of what she was going to say, along with of course still blushing from having her best friend call her out as the 'big boob girl' before continuing. "...You are his big sister...and I guess there is no one else who cares for him as much as-" Stopping mid-sentence, she looked down, following her friend's gaze to where she was _really_ doing a good job of showing off just how much flesh she was trying to hide under her clothes, Naruko was still staring at her chest. "Eah!? Do what you want! Just please stop drawing so much attention to my breasts!"

Hinata Hyuga's face turning completely red, she jumped up before sprinting off in embarrassment, those big water balloons of hers wobbling around in her gray blouse the entire time. Watching her best friend run off into the distance, Naruko paused before sitting back again. The girl looking down at herself, she smiled, "...I am his big sister..." Staring down at where her boobs were spilling out of her top, she jumped up, her overly bouncy globes jiggling around, straining at the next poor button to pop off, "...So if anyone can give him tips about girls…it's me!"

 **Several Hours Later, Naruko's House:**

"Urrhhh...I really hate wearing this bikini top...but it was all I had..." Naruko groaned, the sexy blonde lying back in one of the hot springs directly behind her house in the woods. She was waiting for her little brother to show up, her having called him to come over not long after she left Hinata. "...As much as being completely topless would be more comfortable..." Wincing at just how tight it was, the blonde, with her hair finally down had to wonder if it might even pop right off her if she moved too much! "...I can't let Konohamaru see my boobs...Even if boys his age only care about getting kisses from girls."

Reaching behind the back of her neck to fiddle with the ties holding her super skimpy black bikini top in place, a lot of things would have been nicer to wear than this old thing. "...Stupid bikini…It _feels_ like I grew out of it two bra sizes ago..." Fidgeting with the strings, all the steamy blonde seemed to manage to do was cause those big bouncy boobies of hers to jiggle around inside the confines of her top. The double D size bikini bra digging into her currently F cup breasts wherever it touched them, squeezing those soft melons so that they were bulging out of the top from all sides, the material making her breasts look like they really were about to pop out of it!

Konohamaru's truly _big_ sister closing her eyes as she gently laid her hands on either side of the hot springs, the blonde slowly tilted her head back, her body receding into the steaming hot pool until it was just her two natural tits keeping her straight up in the water. From where she was the scantily clad twenty three year old looked like a nude goddess letting the years peel off of her… "...This feels so nice...it's as if I could just...hrmph..." Tilting her head back up, she gingerly looked down at her body in the hot springs, submerged up to just her chest at this point. Feeling the way her bikini bottoms were gripping against her wide hips the same as the top did her melons, the girl pouted a little, "...Never mind the top...Like Ino always said, you've gotta be completely naked to enjoy a hot spring..."

But as her light blue eyes shifted to the entrance way from her house to the springs, she closed them, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she realized there was not going to be any of that today. "... Konohamaru-kun should be here soon though..." Her pink lips wrinkling and her eyebrows furrowing the more she thought about just what would happen if she decided to bathe naked like she wanted and her little brother showed up. "...Ugh...not even my boyfriend has seen me topless...never mind naked..." Her arms moving inward just as her blonde hair slipped into the hot pool she was relaxing in, Naruko smirked, a small giggle escaping her lips as she glanced down at her well-endowed chest, "...So I _think_ it would be a little inappropriate for Konohamaru-kun to see my girls or my...pussy heheheheh!"

The sounds of a girl giggling echoing through the hot springs though, it was in just that moment that her eighteen year old little brother really did arrive. Walking through that small wooden archway between his older sister's house out here in the woods and the hot springs, the boy had been trying to find her... _had_ been...that was until the sound of her voice brought him…and his eyes right to her. "N...Nee-chan?..." The words barely managing to come out of his mouth as he stared at the sight laid out before him. Was it?...Could it be?…It was… "...Naruko Nee-chan...Why...Why are you...n...naked?..."

Staring at his beautiful _big_ sister from about twenty feet away, his eyes roaming all over her fully developed body, to him, the girl looked as if she were relaxing in the hot springs without a shred of clothing on her nude body. His little brown eyes centering first on her face, in a flash they had dropped down to the seemingly bare twin globes of female flesh floating in front of her, the black bikini top not visible from where he was standing. If there was ever such a thing as a 'dream come true' for the boy it was this... _finally_ the chance to see Naruko...the most beautiful busty girl in Konoha naked, it… "...Nee-chan...I can see...I can see your...your big...boo-" His face turning completely red from what he thought he was seeing, it was then that she noticed he was there.

Water flowing up before splashing back down into the hot spring as Naruko suddenly stood up in it, the girl, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body while she rose to her feet. "Konohamaru-kun! You're finally here!..." The older girl practically cheered as she shot up in front of him, a small look of disappointment passing over her younger brother's features when he saw that not just was his big sister not naked because she had a towel on...but she had been wearing a bikini the entire time… "...What took you so long, you big dummy? Heheheh!..." But even though he now knew that she had indeed been clothed this whole time...when it came to a girl like his big sis...she didn't have to be naked to take your breath away.

The girl giggling even more as she gave her little brother a closed eyes grin, Konohamaru just couldn't help himself from taking a long...and detailed...look at the busty blonde's amazing body. To say that Naruko Uzumaki was a good looking babe would be like saying Tsunade-sama's cleavage wasn't deep and soft enough to drown in. Running his eyes all over the towel clad young lady, the boy found himself just as he always was, spell bound by her beauty. Long locks of straight blonde hair framing her perfect face as they went all the way down her back, Naruko's hair complimented her angelic features just right, the cute, roundness of her face all grown up, but even more youthful when she smiled than a lot of his classmates were, and those eyes...her big blue happy eyes...he could never look away from her eyes...well until…

 _Boing! Boing! Boing!_

And there they were...it was magical...a sight that as many times as he had seen it growing up before she moved out on her own, the boy had never grown tired of it. Rising up out of the hot spring, despite wearing an extremely restraining bikini _and_ a towel, still...his big sister's huge boobs were bouncing all over the place! "Y...yeah...big..." Konohamaru stuttered out, only half paying attention to what the blonde was saying as he stared at her...at... _them._ Naruko had what must have been the most spectacular pair of breasts known to exist...they were huge! The tops of those creamy white globes of fat overflowing over the top of her towel every time the girl moved Konohamaru was treated to the most amazing jiggling he could dream of! _'_ _Naruko-Nee-chan's huge_ _jugs_ _are the best...'_ He thought, a wide happy grin spreading across his cheeks as he ogled them, Naruko put the 'big' in big sis alright...the outline of those huge melons being made in her towel he could tell that as much as he could see now, there was so much more still hidden. His big sister had to be at least an E cup...at least…

Jerking his eyes down from her rack, as much as he could stare at them all day, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to get a look at the rest of her! _'...And she has such wide hips..'_ Brown eyes sliding down the blonde's body, it was hard to tell through her thick towel, but she had an amazing smooth belly underneath it. Thankfully though even a blind man would have been able to see, as the white cloth wrapped tightly around her form just how much it had to move in and out to stay on her thin waist before splaying out to cover those hips that seemed designed to wear thongs.

Staying right there at where her navel had to be staring right back at him, Konohamaru may have been getting the short end of the stick with most of her body, but still… _'...Oh man...the towel isn't hiding her long legs at all!...'_ That didn't mean fate didn't smile down on him with the longest silkiest legs he could imagine. His big sister unknowingly giving him an eyeful of her legs that looked like they went on forever… Following them from right where they connected to those wonderful hips of hers to all the way down to her feet, Konohamaru felt like he was could look at her like this until the end of time…

 _Bo-Boing!_

Or until _that_ happened again. His brown eyes shooting back up to her huge tits as they jiggled around in her towel again, just barely staying in there, her voice hitting him at the same time. "Are you even paying attention to me, little Konohamaru-kun?..." The curvy as hell blonde asked as she stepped out of the water, the girl walking towards him now, those big...unbelievably big jugs of hers bouncing around in her towel the entire time. "...Like I was saying, I'm not naked...see?..." And just like that, a huge red blush spread over boy's face as his sister lifted up her towel a little, the white fabric leaving her, he was treated to a truly blood pressure rising look at those tiny black bikini bottoms _clinging_ to her hips...digging into them just as the strings of her top seemed to be… Oh the number of dreams he'd had of her running around in just a bikini...until a rogue jutsu happened to make it slip off her body...

"...Anyway, I know boys your age probably _hate_ seeing girl's bodies..." Those naive words leaving her mouth, Konohamaru could feel his eyebrows shooting up in shock as she lowered her towel again, covering up that succulent flesh he had been enjoying so much, "...But...I also know you guys _really_ want to kiss them..." A small giggle leaving her lips, and another glorious session of bouncing melons entering her younger brother's wide open eyes, she smiled, stepping over to him until they were standing next to each other, Naruko's huge breasts even with his face. "...So...I figured I could _teach_ you a few things...for when you _finally_ get a girlfriend..." Even more giggling coming from the blonde at her little joke.

Standing there only a mere foot from her, all Konohamaru could do was stare at the two mouth watering big globes of boob flesh jiggling around only inches from his face as she made her joke, the girl of his dreams telling him he should get a girlfriend. "Hrmph!..." Crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about what she was saying, it wasn't that he was not trying hard enough to get a girl to go out with him and make out...it was more that he already knew just the girl he wanted...and she was jiggling...er...giggling. "...Why can't _you_ be my girlfriend?..." Muttering to himself, Naruko just barely heard what her little brother grumbled, her grin only spreading as she completely missed his hungry stares being directed at her continuously bouncing boobies.

"Heheheh! You're so funny, Konohamaru-kun!..." She smiled, the girl giving him a quick pat on his head, brushing his black spiky hair around before pausing, a cheeky grin spread on her face as she gave him a wink, "...Don't worry though, Nee-chan has a few experiments to boost your confidence and get a girl you'd actually think was attractive. Heheheh!" Those perfectly round knockers of hers suddenly leaving his sight, the boy was left to watch as his big sister started walking back towards the house, that white towel clinging to her hourglass hips, hugging her bubbly apple shaped ass like a glove, moving with her cheeks with every step she took, "...Just wait a second in my room, okay, Konohamaru!..." Stopping just as she got to the back door of her little wooden house, she cocked that very same grin she'd had earlier, her blue eyes teasing him with something amazing, "...I need to change...and I _promise_ you'll love it!"

Stepping through the doorway, it closing behind her, all Konohamaru could do was stare, not knowing how on Earth he had managed to be born with such a sexy…and _naive_ older sister. "...What does she mean by...experiment?..." He asked himself, the feeling of that painful boner he had been nursing the whole time his sister was flaunting that beautiful body of hers around in basically tight fitting underwear and a towel, he sighed, "...At least I got a great view of her in that towel..." The younger brother of the sexiest blonde in Konoha still more than a little confused by what his sister meant by teaching him and experimenting, he turned to follow her, the boy making his way to his Nee-chan's bedroom while she went and changed...not that he would have minded her keeping just the bikini on at all…

So while Konohamaru made his way into his big sister's bedroom, that buxom blonde named Naruko was just starting to take her time doing what took all girls days to do...pick out some clothes. "Hmmm...I don't know about this one..." Naruko said to herself, pressing her pointer finger down against the front of her bottom lip while she held up the school girl outfit she had been wearing prior to getting into the hot springs today, "...I mean...I _know_ this is probably what his future girlfriend will be wearing, but..." Studying the long white shirt and skirt, as far as accuracy went, this was the outfit to teach her little brother kissing in, still...it was too...

"...Formal...that's what this outfit is...it's too formal..." The girl's blue eyes roaming over the clothes that on her seemed _far_ from formal as they hugged her round curves, her naturally large breasts bouncing a little as she tossed them over her shoulder and across the room, "...No...uhhh...OH!..." Hips swinging from side to side as she bolted across her closet room, the outfit she held up in her hands was perfect, it was just…PERFECT! "...Yeah, I knew I should have gone with this from the start..." Pressing her fingers into the thicker, more brightly colored material, this had to be it.

Eyes sparkling as she looked it over, she was sure, "...Oh, he'll _love_ this! It's so much cuter, and really if anything will keep him calm…it's this outfit!" Picking up her pair of black panties from earlier that day, Naruko slipped them on, her bare breasts squishing into her knees as she bent over. "...Now...big question...can I?…" After a great many minutes of putting her outfit together, she paused, her blonde hair flowing down like a waterfall as she held up her black F cup bra, pressing it over her bare shoulder top, "...Eh, I guess not...oh well, it's not like I'll be taking the top down just for a couple kisses!" Walking with a skip in her step to find her younger brother, large breasts bouncing with every step, Naruko left her bra sitting on her dresser.

 **Naruko's Bedroom:**

It had to of been at least half an hour since she told him to wait in her room so where was she?… Sitting there kicking his feet back and forth on her bed, Konohamaru was just about to lie back and go to sleep when he heard her voice. "Thanks, for waiting for me, little Konohamaru-kun!..." Naruko called into her room, the sounds of her foot steps following her words as they came closer and closer to her bedroom.

Perking up the instant he heard her, the boy was listening to her now, "...I'm so sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure I had this on just right..." The sound of lightweight boots hitting the wooden floor one after another, the luckiest little brother in all of Konoha felt his jaw drop to the ground when he saw her. "...Since you were so flattering earlier I decided that while I teach you how to be a boyfriend...I'd wear the outfit of your _favorite_ anime girl!..."

His little brown eyes just about exploding out of his head when they landed on the girl, he just couldn't believe it! She was dressed as her...the girl from for him the _best_ anime and card game around! "...Ta-da! I'm Naruko, the Dark Magician Girl, and today I'll be teaching you to _kiss_ , Konohamaru-kun!" Those words sinking into his mind just as his mind had gone into the gutter the moment he saw her and her… _Boing!_ Those...things...once again bouncing around in her top as if they were just trying to spring out and expose themselves to him.

"Kiss...you...you're going to teach me to...kiss...dressed as...Dark...Magician...Girl?..." Eyes wide and jaw open, Konohamaru couldn't take his eyes off of his big sister now...not in a million years even if he tried the whole time. There she was, the most beautiful girl in Konoha...wearing the skimpy little costume of his biggest all time anime crush. The signature pink and blue swirled costume was perfect for her down to the very last detail. The hat, like an ice cream cone tipped back on her head, his big sister's long blonde hair flowed out across her face just as much as it spread down across her exposed back, a few bangs crossing her eyes just like the real thing...if she wasn't in fact her all along.

But as much as he was already ready to make out with her seeing how cute her face looked as the Dark Magician Girl…it was the top of her outfit that made him want to grab her and never let go! Another series of jiggles dragging his eyes away from her face, if her breasts looked big in her towel before then now they looked absolutely huge! _'..._ _Naruko Nee-chan...how did your boobs get so big?...'_ The little brother could only think as he ogled her big breasts. Those wonderful globes of bouncy fat bubbling up like two round scoops of vanilla ice cream, Naruko's natural set of F cup tits were practically pouring out over the edge of her top. The top, with its little star in the middle was so open...so...revealing...how on Earth his big sister didn't realize her huge magumbos were about to pop out of it he would never now!

Watching as she struck a pose in front of him, her upper body leaning forward a little as she winked at him, any other girl he would have been able to see straight down her top...but not Naruko...her knockers were so big...with so much boob flesh bouncing around in the open every time she moved there was simply no room to see down it! And as her little brother ran his gaze over every supple inch of her chest...there was no doubting it…with how much she was showing...and with all the jiggling her melons were doing… _'Nee-chan...is_ _not_ _wearing a bra...'_ Never moving his eyes from his twenty three year old sister's huge rack as that realization hit him, her boobs jiggling around over the top of her outfit, it looked like her nipples _had_ to be just underneath the edge of her top, hiding under the blue material...with all it would take to expose them being one quick tug...or a very lucky accident.

The most naive big sister a guy could ask for striking another pose, she leaned back, her jugs vanishing as her arm crossed over them to point as if she were fighting, Konohamaru's eyes slipping down since that show was over for the time being. Parts pink and blue colliding, the only thing wrong with big sister Naruko's cosplay was that the outfit seemed to be hugging her body more than the character! The blue fabric of the bodice wrapping tightly around her curvy form, it drew her brother's eyes straight down to those hips he'd been wishing he could get a better look at earlier.

They were just so round, the kind of hips that would make _anything_ look like a seductive outfit when wrapped around them...not that her huge knockers didn't do that and more...but still. Tracing along her body like a race track, Konohamaru could feel himself getting a little dizzy following the curves of her body splay out into such soft, smooth hips. _'...I wonder what color panties she's wearing...'_ Wondering to himself, the boy just about feinted when his big sis cocked her hips to one side, that little pink skirt of hers flying up a little, he was treated to a quick view of a pair of tight pink panties almost painted onto her smooth mound.

Blushing up a storm now, the young ninja could feel his heart rate picking up the more he looked at her, that short little skirt ending far too soon to keep him sane, it left off right about mid-thigh, leaving his wandering eyes to slide completely down those impossibly long...smooth...creamy legs of hers. He may have gotten a good look at them earlier, but now instead of ending at her feet those beautiful female limbs ended in a pair of cute blue and pink boots, the same red gems in them as on the cuffs of her outfit. It was as if those boots made her normally long legs look like they went on forever! His eyes following them down and down, and down, but with no end in sight to those sexy things. He may have always been a boob man...not that he could deny it with how much he fantasized about one day smothering his face between Naruko's huge funbags...but that didn't mean he didn't love a leggy girl in boots just as much.

Watching the nearly brain dead with happiness expression painted on her little brother's face, off went those huge boobs of hers jiggling around in her top as she giggled at him. "Heheheh! Geez, you could just say you like it, Konohamaru-kun..." His big sister grinned as she pushed a bit of hair behind her ear, the girl walking over to him now, those wonderful hips of hers moving from side to side while her long, delicate legs bent over each other with every step she took in his direction, "...Keep staring like that and I'll start to think you actually _like_ girls' bodies..."

Still staring dead panned as if he were looking at his future wife offering herself up as a feast for his eyes instead of his big sister trying to teach him a few things, Konohamaru suddenly felt his face snap back to normal as a rush of red spread across his cheeks when Naruko sat down on the bed in front of him. "...Joking aside, it's a cute costume that's for sure..." The boy watching as the buxom blonde started to reach down into her top, his eyebrows nearly exploding off of his head when he saw her moving her top around over her huge breasts, the movement causing them to bounce around more than they were before, "...I just wish it wasn't so tight...the top is squeezing my boobs so much it feels like they're just going to _pop_ out..."

Leaning back a bit at hearing his sister...his busty older sister say her boobs might pop out was almost enough to make that hard on straining against his shorts about to burst! "...Anyway...I want to do my best to help you, Konohamaru-kun..." She started talking again, as if any man, or most girls as a few had proven in the hot springs, could listen with Naruko's bouncy F cups jiggling around in front of their very eyes in basically a tight bustier. "...But since I have a boyfriend there will be limits…as if you'd _want_ to go further with your sister of all people, heheheh!..." And there they went, jigging up and down as they were pressed up against her chest in that tiny top, they were so close...Konohamaru could _smell_ Naruko's huge tits...the scent one he just couldn't place...sweet...and fruity...it was as if… "...So we'll just kiss a little until you think you can do it to a girl, okay?"

The words only just starting to reach his ears, before he even know what was happening Konohamaru could feel her lips… _'Oh man...Naruko Nee-chan...she...she's kissing me on the lips!...'_ The beautiful blonde haired girl leaning forward just her lips gently pressed against her little brother's, his eyes instantly lighting up with pure joy even as she kept them closed for what was going to be a small peck. Feeling her soft, pink lips sliding over his, he gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat as the realization that he was _kissing_ his busty big sister hit him...but still though...he had been dreaming about so much more than just a tiny kiss for so long…

Scooting a few inches closer to the taller girl, he furrowed his eyebrows, Konohamaru spreading his lips open a bit, he did it just enough to push his tongue through them and into his Nee-chan's succulent mouth! "Mhhmph!..." Big blue eyes popping wide open as she felt his pink muscle slide between her parted lips, Naruko was just about to end the kiss when she realized that she couldn't just stop it now if she really wanted to build up his confidence. _'This...this still isn't cheating yet…right?...'_ The blonde asked herself as she looked into her little brother's eyes as his tongue started to roam around in her mouth, lapping at her saliva before it found where her tongue was hiding. _'...If I pull back he might think he's messing up...'_ The idea of hurting the poor boy's pride even before he was able to have an _actual_ first kiss with a girl making her want to cry, she mentally shook her head, happy to keep going, _'...Okay...I'll kiss him back...just...not any more than this...'_

His hot muscle searching around the wet cavern for his older sister, out of no where there she was! Her long, slippery wet tongue sliding all over his, Konohamaru couldn't believe how wonderful she tasted! _'Wow...Nee-chan...you taste...just like...'_ The scent emanating from her deep bouncy cleavage coming back to him, the young ninja knew exactly what her mouth tasted like...and her melons smelled like… _'...Peaches...Naruko Nee-chan tastes like fresh peaches...'_ Deepening his kiss with the well-endowed blonde, his tongue wrapped around hers, sliding over it, licking it, drawing it forward just for his lips to gently suck on her delicious morsel, it didn't matter if she was trying to teach him how to kiss to get ready for his first time because as far as he was concerned, _'...I'm making out with Nee-chan for my first kiss...'_ Konohamaru knew exactly what this was.

But just a kiss was not enough though...not with how much the girl had unknowingly been teasing him today. His brown eyes shifting down to that big, bouncy valley of cleavage bubbling up from her Dark Magician Girl bodice, Konohamaru had two things that he had been dying to see for years…two things that also smelt like peaches. _'...And today...I_ _know_ _she is not wearing a bra over them...'_ Breaking off the kiss just as they started to need air, Konohamaru used that chance to reach up and grab the arm bands holding her outfit up.

His small hands holding onto it as hard as he could, the boy quickly yanked his big sister's top straight down to her waist, and in that moment, as the only thing keeping her large breasts squished up against her chest like a couple of balloons was pulled down her body, he finally was able to watch in pure awe as Naruko's huge F cup boobies came bouncing down into the open air, proving once and for all that the blonde was indeed _not_ wearing a bra. Those two perfectly round tear drop shaped globes of twenty three year old flesh jiggling up and down, banging against each other before they settled down into their regular shapes, both of those spectacular tits capped with the tiniest light pink nipples he had ever seen, each of them somehow already as hard as little pebbles.

"KIIIYAAAAHHH!" Letting out a high pitch squeal as suddenly her little brother had pulled her top down, exposing her bare braless breasts to his gaze, Her eyes popping wide open to look at the little deviant who'd done such a thing, Naruko couldn't believe her eyes! "Konohamaru-kun, what are you doing?!..." She asked, backing up a bit as her little brother just kept on staring unabashedly at her chest, his brown eyes moving up and down as her huge fun bags bounced and jiggled around with her efforts to scoot back from him.

He was seeing them…really seeing them...for the first time in his life he was seeing a girl topless...and the tits that filled that _first_ in his life were none other than his busty big sister Naruko's natural F cups… "...How can you look at my breasts, little Konohamaru-kun?… My boyfriend hasn't even seen these yet..." Not only that though, her words reaching his ears, had her boobs been the first he'd ever seen…but he...he was the first boy to ever see Naruko Uzumaki topless. "...Oh no...I really didn't mean for it go this far..." Having scooted a few inches away from her younger brother, her blonde hair falling down across her eyes, Naruko hastily started tugging her outfit back up her body, while the whole time she used just one arm to try and obscure those tantalizing knockers from… "...Konohamaru-kun?..."

Pausing all her movements when his name suddenly left her lips, the girl stopped, her big blue eyes staring down at her little brother, the boy's hands holding firmly onto the sides of her top, his strength easily enough to keep from covering herself with it. His own brown orbs gazing back at his truly 'big' sister's, they seemed stern for a mere moment before turning pleading again, "...No, don't cover up, Nee-chan!..." He seemed to drawl out, the way he was speaking not at all like what she was expecting. When he stopped her from recovering her modesty he seemed so manly...but that was just for a second, as if something inside him had made him stop the girl from taking away what he was enjoying seeing, "...If you _really_ want to help me out...then I _need_ to know what to do if I get to second base, right?..."

Cheeks tinting an even darker shade of red at what he was saying, Naruko looked away from him, her blue eyes avoiding his as what he'd said ricocheted around in her mind. "Well...I guess it _would_ really help for when you a girl shows you..." Her pink lips pursing upward the more she thought about it, the blonde slowly shifted her gaze down to her brother again, that right arm held tightly over her huge breasts pressing them a little higher up against her chest as she let out a small sigh of surrender, "...Fine...but just...control yourself, okay, Konohamaru-kun?..." With a few more moments of hesitation passing over her, the older girl finally gave in, Naruko ceasing trying to pull her top back up with one hand, she deftly dropped her arm from her large melons, letting her boobs roll out into the open for her little brother to ogle to his heart's content, "...I haven't even let my boyfriend touch them through my shirt...so please just don't to—EEEEAAAHHH!"

Seeing his big sister's huge tits come bouncing out in front of him HAD to of been one of the most glorious moments of his life! Each soft, white globe of perfectly squeezable boob flesh jiggling around in front of him, it was just too much ask for him to hold back now! Reaching forward with both hands, before Naruko could even finish her sentence, her little brother was already squishing his palms into the center of each of her wobbly endowments. "Whoa...Nee-chan...these feel incredible..." Konohamaru beamed as he took hold of his sister's big tits, his fingers stretching as far away from his palms as they could just to try and grab as much of her silky smooth boobies as he could, "...They're like a pair of giant red bean cakes...only..."

Fingers sinking into the softest pale flesh he'd ever felt in his entire life, Konohamaru struggled to swallow down his dry throat as he played with his busty sister's unbound knockers. Pressing his hands up towards each other, he balanced both of her round globes together on his palms before moving them back and forth, causing her semi free floating boobs to jiggle around however he wanted them to. "...So bouncy...I can't believe your tits are so big, Nee-chan!..." Letting go of her fun bags for, but a second, Konohamaru was already grabbing them up as if he life depended on it before Naruko could do more than let out another squeak of surprise.

They were just so much fun! Groping and kneading the fronts of her F cup melons, the lucky little brother mashed them around his big sister's chest, her thicc soft right globe pressing up into a balloon of flesh against her chest while he molded the left one around and around, dropping them just to grab them back up again. His slightly tanned fingers roughly manhandling the blonde's pale breasts, they were changing into any shape he wanted only to bounce back into the wonderful tear drop globes he loved so much! Squeezing the undersides of her melons as hard as he could, a deep, long sigh of pleasure emanated from his older sister the more he played with her giant tits, "Wow, Naruko Nee-chan I had no idea you liked your boobs being grabbed..." Konohamaru lightly teased his big sis, her moans only growing louder as her tender pink nipples poked upward when he squeezed her jugs together, the twin nubs rubbing against each other.

' _I can't believe this...little Konohamaru...what...what is he doing with my breasts?...'_ Sigh after sigh leaving her lips the more her brother messed around with the things her boyfriend wanted most, all the blonde could think was why...oh why was her cute little brother manhandling her like this? _'...This is getting out of control…my boyfriend hasn't seen me in a bra...nevermind...'_ Her big blue eyes popping open at the sudden sensation of hot air being breathed across her heated flesh, through shrunken blue orbs laced with arousal, Naruko paused, her mind going haywire as she saw her little brother, _'….Touching my...I...I've got to get this under control...I have to...'_ Her teeth clenching together, the girl couldn't get so much as a word out her flesh was so sensitive to his touch, so she just watched as, with his eyes closed tightly shut, Konohamaru slowly leaned in before wrapping his lips around one pale pink nipple...and sucking.

Falling back as the sensations of a boy...no...not a boy, her cute little brother's lips pressing and sliding around over her thin pink disc of an areola pulsed through her body, Naruko let out a long, deep moan of pleasure, "Ooooohhhhh...K...Kono...kun...please..." She tried to say his name, to make him stop or tell him to suck her big, fat tits harder it was tough to tell with how he was using her body to teach himself a few more lessons about the female anatomy. Pressing his face closer into her left boob, Konohamaru kept his eyes closed as he suckled on her huge melon, rubbing his face across the round globe, he hefted the other around in his free hand, groping and kneading the soft flesh up and down, always finding untouched skin to fondle, but never once containing all of her jug in his palm.

As much as Naruko was at least half begging her little brother to let up, her moans were music to his ears, feeling her boobs all over his face, the boy breathed in her scent, that wonderful aroma of peaches wafting in through his nose as much as he could taste it on his mouth. Slipping his tongue up along her tender pebble like he had her own tongue, Konohamaru savored her flavor, his strong muscle easily rolling that tiny nipple of hers around and around in a circle, the tip of his tongue skidding along the edge of her smooth areola before drawing back to lick the entire pink morsel until he caught it again between his lips and sucking her dry.

"Mhmmm...mmmm...mmmmmmmhmmmmmm!..." Pursing her lips together more and more to try and hold back the gasps of pleasure racking throughout her body the more her little brother licked and slurped on her wobbly F cups, Naruko closed her eyes just as he drew onto her right boob now, nuzzling his face into her creamy skin right when the suction hit its peak. "...K...Konohamaru...please...I….Eh?..." At long last managing to get her words out, in that instant the blonde felt his lips leave her only for a surprisingly strong pair of arms to pull her body downward until she landed on her elbows on the bedspread, her large breasts hanging down, her nipples still coated with his saliva rubbing against the smooth fabric. Eyes reopening again, she looked up at her little brother now as he suddenly pulled down his pants, "...Kono...Konohamaru-Kun! What are you doing?!"

Just about shouting at the eighteen year old boy before her, Naruko suddenly clapped both of her hands over her mouth as Konohamaru's cock flopped out into the open mere inches from her soft pink lips. "...Nee-chan...please don't stop now...I need to know more..." Turning her gaze to look up at him, and passed the easily seven inch monster in front of her, Naruko could feel the pleading coming from him even if she were deaf, "...I need to know how to...hold it in...Nee-chan..." That hard cock bobbing directly in front of her face, a small bead of precum was already dripping out when Naruko finally uncovered her mouth, the girl sliding herself off of the bed and onto the floor in front of him.

Boy, this was embarrassing, "Fine…but just this one time, understand?…" The walking wet dream of a busty blonde sighed as she shifted onto her knees now, her face blushing even harder as she saw her little brother react when her large breasts squished up against his inner thighs when she leaned forward. "...But don't make fun of me...I...I've never touched a boy's...thing before..." A small scowl crossing her features as she stared at the big cock in front of her, she glanced up again, the happy beyond happy look on her little brother's face causing her to swallow her pride, and reach out, her small hand easily wrapping around his thick member just as a sigh of warm air breathed over the heated tip. "...I can't believe I'm jerking off my little brother..." She mumbled gently sliding her hand up and down across his skin, the sensation of her smoothness pressing against his bumpy ridges drawing a long moan from the boy.

"Ooooohhhhh...Naruko Nee-chan..." Leaning back a bit as he breathed out, Konohamaru could feel every muscle in his face relaxing at the sensations pulsing through his body. Not only was he finally having a girl rubbing him off...but that girl was none other than his busty big sis! "...Yes...yes...keep going...ahhhhh..." His tongue falling out of his mouth he was enjoying it so much, the boy let his eyes slide shut as his sister kept up her duty of teaching. Running her closed palm all the way up his manhood, the blonde had to resist the urge to pull back as she gently fondled the purple capped head around in between her fingers, the very tip of his cock seeping with precum that made her fingers sticky as she ran them all across it.

He felt so hot, she couldn't believe it! Like little tentacles her creamy fingers danced across his skin, gripping him wherever he seemed to be pulsing the most. Surprisingly the underside of his member seemed to be the most sensitive to her touch, so that was where she lingered, dragging her fingertips up along that long line she could feel under his flesh, Naruko leaned forward a little more, her big soft boobies squishing up against the tops of her brother's thighs until one round globe touched his balls. "Ugh!" A sudden jolt bubbling up through the younger boy, she paused, the girl looking from him, to her heavenly tits, and back to him again when she heard his voice. "...And what if she has huge boobs like you, Nee-chan?..."

The blush only deepening on her face, Naruko clenched her teeth together, a small irritation mark appearing on her forehead as she released his aching cock only to scoop a hand under each of her marvelous melons, bringing them up on either side of his meat. "Okay...okay...I'll...I guess I can use those too..." Blushing harder than she had in her entire life, Naruko, with a wobbling breast in either hand, gently squished them up against her little brother's big cock, sandwiching it between her wonderful bouncy soft boob flesh, "...But _this_ is as far as it goes, okay, Konohamaru- KUHN-MHMMM!"

Closing her bright blue eyes as she spoke, the blonde had only just begun to smother her little brother's heated rod of manly flesh in her soft cleavage when suddenly she felt a rude hand on the back of her head pulling her face down. "Hnnngh?!" Letting out a short squeak of surprise, in the moment that it took her to open her eyes, Konohamaru had pulled Naruko's mouth down onto his waiting manhood, her lips easily parting as he made her take the entire mushroom cap of his cock deep into her mouth. "Hrhng? Konohamaru-kun? What the...hell…" She tried to say as the taste of precum slid off her tongue, her angry complaint dissolving into nothing more than massaging movements of her tongue as her little brother held her there, his hand making sure his busty big sis was going to suck him dry.

Furrowing her eyebrows together as she stayed there on her knees, a small pout crossed the blonde's lips before she reluctantly gave in. Regaining her grasp on her breasts, the girl did what she imagined was what boys always dreamed of doing with her over sized water balloons if they got the chance. Pressing as much of her overflowing cleavage around her brother's member as she could, Naruko slowly started moving them up and down along his shaft, tugging and rubbing against his course skin with her silky mounds. _'...Okay...I'll just show…show him what an orgasm's like...and then he'll understand everything...'_ The older girl decided as she felt his cock pulse in her mouth, another drizzle of precum sliding over her tongue the more she let it lay against her.

Struggling to swallow the new substance gracing her taste buds, the moment her mouth muscles began to undulate, folding back the salty taste, that was when that rude hand pressed her further down onto him. More and more thick meaty shaft thrusting into her mouth as she stayed there on her knees, Naruko gave in. Following the demands of the hand in her long blonde hair, Naruko slowly started bobbing her head up and down on the strong rod of muscle in her mouth. It was just so slippery now...sliding her tongue all over the hardened head, she could feel its smooth form pressing against her the more she savored it.

Hearing another deep moan leaving her brother's throat she continued, putting those beautiful tits all boys dreamed of fucking to work, the girl slid them all over his manhood, pressing the abundant globes all along his aching body the more he heated up. "Mhmmm….mhmmmm..." Sucking hard on the tip of his cock, that sneaky tongue of hers testingly slid forward before caressing that tiny slit at the tip of his member, rubbing along his most sensitive surface before withdrawing only to hook itself into the tiny notch of nerves directly underneath the mushroom cap.

"Hurry…up...yes…Nee-chan...more...use your boobs more..." The teen's other hand joining the first he seemed to be pulling her head down onto his pelvis just as he thrust upward, his cock pushing up between her mountainous mounds each time he pulled her down. "…I...I'm almost...yes...yes..." Tasting another serving of precum sliding along her tongue, Naruko squished her jiggling jugs all over him! Squeezing her boobies around her little bro's cock as hard as she could without popping them, the girl used the drool leaking down from her lips to lube those jugs up! The soft, pillowy flesh of her knockers filling in every opening on his cock where the mold had left open, the girl was bobbing her head on her own now, sucking her lips into an 'O' shape as she pulled the skin of his cock up before letting go just to lick along his tender underside, her huge breasts then swallowing every inch of him until only the purple head jutted out for her to latch onto, Naruko's lovely blonde hair pooling along his spread thighs as, with his heart racing and lungs drained of air, Konohamaru screamed out her name, his cock erupting with a fountain of cum inside his big sis's mouth!

"NARUUKOOOOO!" Letting it all out without any restraint at all, that lucky little brother finally came from the fantastic boobjob his big sister was giving him! With the girl's huge F cup jugs wrapped tightly around his cock her lips had delivered the finishing blow! As much as he had tried to hold it all in, the sensation of her tongue wrapping around the helpless head of his manhood like a snake hungry for cum was more than he could take. A pulse of hot, creamy thick sperm spewing up into her open lips, there was no choice, but for Naruko to try and swallow it, and she did, the first one, but as the second and third spurt of hot spunk filled her cheeks, the virgin wet dream let go, her mouth hanging open as cum continued to leak down her pink lips.

Her brother just kept cumming, the third spurt spreading out across her face, semen getting along her nose and falling down her cheeks, the one after it marked her beautiful golden blonde hair, matting it with sticky cum. Putting her hands up to block the remaining shots, her hands soon just as messy even if she hadn't been jerking him off at first, as she stood up, the final big glob of white spunk spewed out, a nice thick lake of cum spreading out across Naruko's perfect boobs, the thin layer of saliva on them nothing compared to what the mark of the boy's spunk meant as a hot droplet rolled down across a pert pink nipple, every inch of her wonderfully bouncy boobies slippery just as they should always be.

With his balls momentarily exhausted, Konohamaru lied back on his big sister's bed while the topless blonde, with her big wet and stick breasts bouncing around stood up, the girl turning away from the boy just as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Her small hands, cum dripping down them and onto her outfit quickly grasped for the edges of her outfit. At least if she pulled it up again she could leave the room for her shower with a _bit_ of modesty instead of letting her little brother see her dirty bouncing tits go dancing out of the room. Her fingers grazing the top of her outfit, just as she was about to pull it up...someone else…pulled it down.

"EEEHHH?!" A loud squeal leaving her pink lips, the last drop of white spunk fell down from below her bottom lip as suddenly her little brother's hands grabbed hold of her outfit before suddenly pulling it straight down to the ground! It all happened so fast! Doing her best to spin around on her heels, all Naruko was able to see were the remains of her brother's clothes fly up into the air as he pounced, his movements full of so much lust before she could even raise her arms to shield her poor manhandled breasts from further abuse, he had pulled her back up onto the bed, boots falling off to the floor in a clatter, her blonde hair splaying out on either side of her head as she looked up at him, a naked man in all his glory bearing down on her. "...Konohamaru-kun...hold on a sec...I...EEEE!" Not able to even finish her sentence it was the feeling of her cute pink panties sliding all the way down her legs that made her eyes nearly pop out of her head in shock.

Gripping them with his pointer fingers, Konohamaru couldn't wait any longer...all of his well-endowed big sister's teasing had really gotten the better of him and now...now he needed to...he HAD to finish what she'd started. "Ah...Nee-chan...Just hold still..." Letting out a heated grunt of need, he easily slipped the girl's panties all the way down her long creamy legs. The elastic curling back on itself as it was finally stripped from the girl, the young man gazed down...at his big boob big sister...in all of her naked glory. Perfection incarnate...and if there was any kind of lesson left for her to impart to him...it was the most fun of all… It was time to fuck his busty big sister. "...Yeah...Naruko Nee-chan...you're so beautiful...I have to...ugh!"

Both of the siblings letting out a long moan as Konohamaru slid inch after inch of his meat into her body, all his big sis could do was lie there, taking it while he made his way inside, the pressure of her virgin walls wrapping around his cock driving them wild even as a small trickle of blood leaked out onto his shaft, the boy spotting it as proof that she really had been a virgin...had been. "...Wow...so you really haven't done this before, huh, Nee-chan?..." Gazing down across his sister's nude, bare body, Konohamaru grinned, the knowledge that she had been pure spreading across his brain as her walls gently softened. "...I'm Naruko _and_ Dark Magician Girls' first..."

With his big sister still splayed out on her back though, it was bad enough _feeling_ her body around him, never mind the sight of her cum drenched F cups wobbling around with her every breath. The boy could already feel his nerves tightening the longer he stayed inside the blonde's hot moist cavern, so, his hips pulling back, he withdrew four inches out of the blonde before slamming himself back in again! The force of his thrust causing her huge boobies to bounce around on her chest, the grin he tried to make at seeing what he'd done suddenly cut off as a long moan of pleasure racked his body from top to bottom. Naruko, her tight walls hugging his cock, it was as if she were trying to force it to cum despite being in her for only a minute, but then such was the fate of a first time, never mind one as smoking hot as the blonde was.

"Ah! Kono...Konohamaru-kun...why...I can feel you deep inside my...uaahhh!" Her complaints falling by the wayside as another deep sigh of pleasure shook her curvy body, all the sexy Naruko could do as she stared back up at her little brother, that boy she had always looked down on as the symbol of innocence, but now that image was shattered forever in a see of red hot heat as his cock plunged deeper into her tight pink cavern. Who would have thought her first time would be like this, she, Naruko, the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha giving it up for her geeky brother...everything from her first kiss to the sensation of his manhood sliding into her, all of it, was his.

Realizing his control was fading, the sensitivity from his boobjob taking its toll, Konohamaru got to thrusting faster and faster into the buxom babe, he could feel his every ridge and nerve being pulled on by the blonde's silky wet pussy, the sounds coming from her soppy slit only driving him forward even more! "Ugh! Yes...agh...ahh...ahhh…ahhhhh!" Reaching down to grab hold of either side of his big sister's round ass, Konohamaru sunk his fingers into it with everything he had just to hold on as he kept pushing in again and again, his cock penetrating the bouncy girl as fast as he could just to pull out again! She felt so good! Better than even her giant tits felt around him as all he could feel now was miles of silky wet pussy! His cock leaking more and more precum now that his cherry had been popped, he couldn't hold on any longer, the pressure was building up inside. "I...I'm fucking my big sister...Naruko...she...she is my...UGH!"

Letting it all go in one spectacular burst, Konohamaru blew his load deep inside his fertile big sister's pink tunnel, globs of hot virile cum spraying all over her tight insides, the mere sensations of it were enough to draw out another hot moan from her. "Ahhh...Konohamaru-kun...that...that's eh…" Her words screeching to a grinding halt, Naruko paused, the sensations of his cum sliding around inside her previously untouched pussy bringing something very important to the front of her mind, "...Wait...hold on...if you keep doing that I might get preg—eah!" Letting out one more squeal as her body was suddenly lifted back up into the air, Naruko felt her eyebrows fly up into her cum soaked blonde bangs as instead of her brother forcing his way back inside her slit again...this time that thick cock of his was bound for a _different_ hole.

Spreading that tight little ass of hers open with his hard man meat, Konohamaru was instantly thrusting up into her body, one, two, then finally three inches of his long cock penetrating her last vestige of virginity again and again, the force of him fucking her ass causing her to bounce up and down on top of him, the girl's huge F cup tits jiggling all over the place the more he pounded her soft ass. "G...geez, Konohamaru-kun!..." Reaching down to flatten both of her hands against his chest, she tried her best to steady herself on him, but it was no use. "...W...wait a second...I...I don't think this is a good...idea!" A pair of male hands rising up just as hers went down, she could only let out another started gasp as he cupped each of her marvelous melons from underneath, molding and pressing them around her chest, relishing in just how big they were as his big sister's soft boobies slipped and slid around in his grasp while her tight ass plied his aching cock for his seed.

She was so tight! A loud grunt breaking the seal of his lips Konohamaru had to hold the aching need to spill his seed inside her as the vice grip that was her ass hugged him even tighter than her pussy had. Even still though, the young man certainly couldn't pass up the chance to tell his big sis just how amazing she was, "Ach…Naruko Nee-chan...your ass is so tight...you really are a virgin everywhere!..." he grinned, looking down at her brilliant body, everything on display. With his cock buried several inches in her ass, the full picture of Naruko's beauty was his to drink in; her beautiful face, an expression of pure pleasure covered only by cum splattered golden locks. Below those gorgeous features the most amazing pair of tits he knew to exist, perky, firm, but still just as easy to bounce around as his favorite magician girl...and lastly that cute little pink pussy of hers, the blonde's tight slit still leaking _his_ juices.

She was just so much of a turn on even to look at he couldn't take it any more! Holding onto the blonde just by her jiggling tits, he thrust into her again, and again, the friction of his course skin spreading her tight little ass hole open, his cock surrounded by the constricting flesh of her ass, tugging on him, driving him closer and closer to cumming until… "NEEE—CHAAAAAN!" Unable to take it any longer he came, long sticky ropes of his hot seed flowing up and into her ass, even more then flowing out of it as she fell off of him, her nude, sweaty, and thoroughly worked out body sprawling out across her bedspread. Her cute little brother...of all people… Turning her gaze to look down at the nude body lying on the opposite end of the bed, the sounds of his sleep were already hitting her ears, sleep too overcoming her, she gave in, falling back against the pillow under her head as the hot cum leaking from her every hole, matted in her hair and rubbed into her bountiful breasts cooled.

Waking up a few hours later, it seemed like it had all been a dream...that talk with Hinata, teasing her little brother, dressing up as the Dark Magician Girl only for him to press his lips against hers and make it all spiral out of control. "Ugh...my body aches so much…" Looking down along her figure, that beautiful untouched bounty of femininity, there wasn't an inch of her untouched by the hands of her cute little brother. "...I can't believe that happened...he did everything…" Gently scooping both of her soft F cup melons in her hands, Naruko could still _feel_ Konohamaru's hands on them, messing with them, using her natural play toys for their truest purpose in life, "...Boys stare at my breasts every day...but none have ever done...that..."

Her hands stretching a web of cum out from her chest, the blonde realized that her hair was also still matted with his seed. Standing up she stretched, no matter how much shock she was in over what she had let happen...the feeling of just how _GOOD_ it had felt when it happened wouldn't go away. "...Still..." reaching down, she gently ran her hands all over her naked body, a couple lewd digits snaking around to feel the still slippery holes of her pussy and ass, "...I think I owe, little Konohamaru one..." she smiled, a few strands of blonde hair falling across her crescent shaped blue eyes, she stood there, watching him sleep, that massive cock of his still standing erect as her gaze drifted to the picture of her best friend, Hinata by her bedside table. "...Hmmm...that was one hell of a lesson...maybe now little brother should... _apply_ it..."

 **A/N: WOW! It really has been a long time since I wrote for Naruto huh? Even though it's a commission, I am pretty happy to finally have a Naruko lemon out there because at least as far as fan art goes, she is a pretty popular semi character. It was indeed quite different writing an alternate universe fic because really I am not a fan of them, they don't flow well to me just like OCs. Yes, I have a number of OCs present in my work, as well as another upcoming finished fic, but they are very minor in their role. Alternate universes by the same token just don't seem to fit into how everything from a show is fit into my head so making them work can be very difficult. This one however, as I think, came out pretty damn well. It is small scale enough in scope so that Naruko can be a girl without all the problems and snags that would arise if the story events went on outside of a couple small areas. Perhaps in future I'll make more allowances for OCs and alternate universes in my writing.**

 **Short and sweet this time, my poll is still up and running until my next DBZ post so please check it out as well as my other fics, the last two updated before this one being my major DBZ stories. Thanks for reading and as always if you have anything to say, _REVIEWS_ are always loved so with all that being said, cya next time! **


End file.
